Late Christmas Present
by comissions4any1
Summary: This is for Ariana Lopez. Merry Christmas girl! And for anyone else who skims though this and likes what they see, just pm me and I'll write you one as well. Hell, I might write a series of this depending how popular they get. Happy New Year everyone!
1. Reactions

A/N: This is a 'What would they think of you' kind of thing. Meaning that I and Hetalia characters react to responses. hen slanted that's just reactions to ansers. Just wanted to clear confusion.

Name: The Golden City, Berlin, Germany.

_What a pretty name~_

_ Germany: Danke._

Age: Well, I'd classify her at 18-22.

_ France: Ohonhonhonhon-_  
_ None of that France!_

_ France: But she is legal! I see no problem~_

_That doesn't give you an excuse to harass her._

Appearance: Height: 5'7. E/C: Blue. H/C: Dirty blonde with red tips.

_ Aw~ You sound pretty~_

Personality: Well, it really depends on the atmosphere of the situation. I constantly feel the urge to keep things in check when a few think the situation is about to take a turn for the worst. When you think about it...I'm kind of solitary on the outside, but when you really get in there...get to know me, I'm a total bad-ass who would do anything for those I love.

_ She sounds like she gets a bit from both Germany and Prussia... Interesting..._

_ Prussia: The awesome bad ass part she gets from me! Kesesesese!_

History:...erm, there's something in that category that makes me...um...loose myself. Gimme a bit.

_Oh dear! I didn't mean to cause any unwanted memories to pop up!_

_ Russia: I remember when she stayed with me for a while._

_ That explains a bit..._

_ Russia:...kolkolkolkolkolkol_

Likes: Likes? As in others? Hm, Love dogs, having a German Shepard and a Yorkshire terrier of her own. I love to write, read, swim, cook and oh, more importantly push people into pools and then jump in after.

_Hahaha, what an interesting like!_

Dislikes: People getting way too clingy, tight spaces, white vans, too much loud noise, birds. (They scare the shit out of me after I saw the movie, 'The Birds.') Herm...oh, heights, people chasing chasing me with chairs, being alone and oh, AMERICA.

_ America: What?! What did I do?!_

_ Hm... I don't know, but maybe it's because of her dislike of loud noises..._

_ America: Oh, come on! I'm not THAT loud!_

_ No, you're pretty loud._

_ America: Am not!_

_ *sigh* Moving on..._

Fears: Hm...I'm afraid on big-ass spiders, rabid dogs, dying alone and more importantly...having the ones I love at risk, especially if it's my fault to begin with.

_ Germany: Never fear, Fraulein. You won't be alone._

_ Prussia: That's right! Your brothers are here for you!_

_ Aw, that's sweet of you guys~_

Favorite food: Mash potatoes, oven baked buttered corn and meatloaf wrapped in smoked bacon.

_Romano: Ugh, soggy German potatoes- BONK- Ow!_

_ Be nice or I'll stuff you in the closet again._

Favorite color: Maroon.  
_Nice color._

~Opinions~

Italy: I love the little guy to death, but his cheerfulness and hugs could kill me.

_ Germany: I know exactly how you feel..._

_ Italy: Germany~! Hug! *hug*_

_ Germany: *grumbles* Hello... Italy..._

_ Italy: Huh? Ve! Berlin! Want a hug?_

_ Oh boy._

Romano: ...I love him...um, his cursing annoys me a bit, but I try to get past it due to his sibling complex. It's not his fault, if you get past his bitchy attitude he's a huge sweetheart.

_ Romano:*blush* I-I... bitchy attitude?! Look, Bella, I don't care who you are,you can't be saying shit like that-_

_ So you are going to ignore all the compliments she just through at you and be a total dick about her love confession? Smooth move, Romeo._

_ Romano: *blushes harder* Shut up! And I'm not a dick!_

_ *eye roll* Do you like her back?_

_ Romano: *blushes even harder* I-I-um- J-Just get to the next question already!_

Germany: Him? Why didn't you ask sooner!? Luddy is hilarious when drunk and easily controls the meetings and keeping America from killing me with a plastic folding chair. Tee freaking hee.

_America: ... I just wanted to play musical chairs that ONE TIME and you freak out on me forever!_  
_ ...Do I even want to know?_

Prussia: ...Mein gott...

_Prussia: That 'Mein Gott' better be you speechless from mien awesomeness!_

_ Sure it is, buddy. Sure it is._

Japan: I have a great respect for his honesty, loyalty and trust in others. Sadly, he's a mysophobic.

_Japan: *bows* Arigato, Berlin-san. You are most kind._

China: I like to speak with him because he's the only four thousand year old man I know that can throw a temper tantrum like a four-year-old.

_ China: I do not through a temper tantrum like a four-year old! *pout*_

_Uh... Right._

_ China: I don't!_

America: STAY AWAY.

_ America: Gah!_

_ I translate that as 'I give up'._

_ America: I don't... dhbkdabvlbalgbvlhabvl_

_ I see, I see... Do go on._

_ America: ...hurmph._

Canada: He's a big sweetheart, I wish the others would notice him more!

_I know, right?_

_ Canada: Wait... You can see me?_

_ Welp! Looks like you have another fan, buddy!_

England: He's alright, just keep the scones away.

_ England: What's wrong with my scones?_

_ Could use some blueberries._

_ England: My scones are perfectly fine, thank you!_

_ Sheesh! Don't bite my head off._

France: Francis? Hahaha...BACK AWAY.

_...France... Respect the lady's wishes._

_France: Ohonhonhon-_

_ Romano: CHIGI! *head butts France*_

_ OH DAMN!_

Russia: I suppose Russia is alright, he means no harm unless you really get into detail with the guy...

_What does she mean by detail?..._

_ Russia: It's in the past, da?_

_ Uh..._

Spain: DAT ASS.

_Spain: Thank you, senorita~!_

_ Romano: *fuming with jealousy*_

Austria: He has so much musical talent that it's scary.

_Austria: Thank you?..._

Hungary: My yaoi buddy~

_Yaoi!_

_ Hungary: Yaoi!_

_ Austria: *facepalm*_

Belgium: She's a friend, the only thing that used to make me twitch a bit was when Antonio told me she and Lovino had history.

_ Spain:Oh don't worry! That was in the past!_

_ Belgium: Yes! No need to worry! We are both over with that._

_ Romano:...Si... *looks down* I have my eyes on some one else now..._

_ Pft, drama queen._

_ Romano: SHUT UP!_

Netherlands: MY TREE~!~

_Netherlands: Eh?_

Hong Kong: Quiet, sophisticated and young. I like the dim-sum he makes.

_ Hong Kong: Thank you. Would you care or some?_

Greece: He used me as a pillow once, it was a nice nap...

_ Greece: ZZzzzzZZZZzzzzz_

_ Aw, he's asleep~_

Turkey: ...I will stab you.

_ Oh dear._

_ Turkey: What!? Oh I see how it is!_

Egypt: Please don't poke Italy again, please.  
_ As long as Italy doesn't attempt to invade him,I think we're good on that._

_Egypt: *nods*_

Sweden: My other tree.

_ Sweden: What?_

_ Just go along with it._

Finland: 'Sup Santa~

_ Finland: Oh, hello! Christmas just passed, but would you like a gift anyway?_

_D'awww, you're such a good guy Finland!_

~RP~

1. England approaches you with a plate of his new recipe for scones, wanting you to taste it. What would you do/say/think?

I would politely refuse and slowly back away, saying I needed to get to an appointment.

_ England: But... scones are so yummy..._

2. Russia has asked if you would become one with him. Your response?

Um...well, I'm actually very faithful and would refuse Russia and run off, hiding behind Romano or Germany later on.

_Russia: That's okay, one day everyone will become one with Mother Russia anyway!_

_Good Lord, Russia. Good thing you stick to your guns, girl!_

_ Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol_

3. The Bad Friends Trio want to take you on a surprise trip. They won't tell you where or what you'll be doing. Would you or would you not go? Why?

I would let them take me to some random location, as long as my clothes stay on and I'm armed.

_ France: I didn't hear her say a no~!_

_ Spain: Then it's settled!_

_ Prussia: Off to Monte Carlo! First rounds of beer on the one who made this!_

_ Wait! Rounds!? Not cool, guys! Totally not cool!_

4. Italy looks really upset about something. What would you do?

Italy? Aw...well, I would ask him and if he doesn't answer...TICKLE TORTURE.

_ Italy: Ve!? Torture!? Aaaaaaaaah! Germany!_

_Italy! Not that kind of torture._

5. Greece and Turkey are fighting again, and Japan seems to be caught in the middle. He seems really uncomfortable but is too polite to say anything. What would you do?

If Greece and Turkey were fighting, AGAIN I would use Japan as an example for the two to stop. If they really care about him, they would listen.

_ Japan: *smile* Thank you, Berlin-san._

_ Turkey: As much as I don't like her, she has a point._

_ Greece: Yes. But even before she cut in, I was winning._

_ Turkey: Like Hell you were!_

_ Greece: Yes I was._

_ Turkey: Asshole! I was winning!_

_ Greece: No. It was me._

_ Japan: *sigh*_

6. Finland has asked you to spend Christmas with him and the Nordics. Would you accept? Why?

Hm...erm...huh, maybe, I would bring along a friend or two to make myself more at home if the Nordics agreed.

_ Finland: Of course! Bring as many people as you like! The more the merrier! And I would love it if you met Denmark, Iceland, and Norway. You would get along with them so well! Right?_

_ Sweden: Ya s're._

7. France and England are fighting while America is watching and laughing. Who's side do you take?

I wouldn't choose a side. I would disrupt all the fighting and bring everything to order, if possible.

_ France/England: *pointing at each other* But he-_

_ Hush, children. The lady has spoken._

_ America: Aw, I missed the fun..._

8. Cuba has mistaken Canada for America again, and looks like he might beat him up. Your reaction?

I think America would actually get into a fighting position unlike Canada and attempt to fight back, I would use this as an example to save Canada and correct Cuba.

_ Canada: Thank you, Berlin..._

9. Francis is flirting with you. What do you say/think/do? And, if you deny him, who is your crush?

I would deny Francis...erm...I would probably end up slapping Francis and running off to the nearest bathroom before answering.

_ France: Pour quoi!?_

The World Conference they are on the topic of world hunger and poverty. Germany has called on you to speak, but America interrupts with his idea. Your reaction? And what would be your plan?

I'll need time to answer...

_Hm... That's okay. None of these guys can come up with an immediate answer to that either._

_ Everyone: Hey!_

_ Well, it's true! Can any of you really deny that? *silence* That's what I thought._


	2. What They Think of You

Italy: Ve~ She's very nice, even though she can be a bit rough sometimes. She resembles Germany a lot, except she's not as scary as him, which is okay with me! Fratello and I like to invite her to our house sometimes. Sometimes he chokes me when we hang out too much. I don't know why!

Romano: ...I like her a lot- (Well no shit. It's written all over your- /bricked) SHUT UP! I... I like her a lot, and if anyone tries to get too close to her, I'll beat the ever loving shit out of them! The saucy potato-lover is mine, damnit! So get your leering eyes off her! Hmph.

Germany: As much as I find her relationship with Italy's brother annoying, she is my sister and I love her. I'm happy that she has turned out almost like me, but still has her own spark. Her and I get along very well. However, when her und Prussia are in the same room...

Prussia: Kesesesese! Mein schwester is awesome! Sure she can be a stick in the mud sometimes, but she can really shine when she wants too! Her and I will have an awesome time at the bars drinking beer. Oh, that's another thing, she can keep up with me! Kesesesese! *sigh* I love her.

Japan: Berlin-san is very kind and respects my personal space. I do not mind it when she is around us.

China: I do not appreciate being called immature in any way! But she is interesting to talk to and actually listens to what I have to say. For that, I do like her some what.

America: Why are you afraid of me, dude!? I'm the Hero! Aw... I guess that means I have to prove to her that I'm not the bad guy!

Canada: I like Berlin. I would like to invite her to my house one day so we can just hang out. I can even make pancakes for her if she like. Prussia really enjoys them, so she might too! I hope we can be friends... I just wish America would stop scaring her off, but he doesn't listen to me. *sigh*

England: She's a nice lady, though I don't understand why she turns down my cooking. So many excuses... Other than that, I don't mind her presence. (/wakes up/ Ow... Damn, England, that sounded a bit harsh.) What? Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! (Relax, I think she gets it. Sheesh...)

France: She's fun to hang out with, but it is so unfair! Such a beautiful girl like her and such a feisty personality, yet I can't do anything without Romano or Prussia or even herself smacking me! *sigh* C'est la vie...

Russia: I remember when little Berlin lived in many homes, particularly mine. Ah, soon she will return to Mother Russia, along with everyone else~! (Germany and Prussia: HELL NO) We shall see... kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol

Spain:Ah, si! Berlin is fun to be around! Though Lovi needs to calm down. We don't really flirt, we're just joking!

Austria: I don't really talk to my cousin that much anymore, but she and Hungary like to talk and socialize with each other often, so I do see her a lot. She appreciates my music, I think, and respects my rules. I have nothing to complain about her. She has the good characteristics of both Germany and Prussia. That should say enough.

Hungary: Oh, I adore her! We enjoy the same things and like to beat France up when he deserves it. Actually, I was surprised to hear she likes yaoi... The more fans the better!

Belgium: She such a sweet girl, though I still feel a bit tension sometimes when Romano, her, and I are alone in the same room. I hope she understands that that's in the past. Well! We're still friends and that's all that matters!

Netherlands: Belgium's friend confuses me at times, but she's alright.

Hong Kong: I agree with Berlin on China being acting... childish at times. It's hilarious when she points it out to him.

Greece: I like her because she takes my side when I fight with Turkey. And she makes a comfy pillow.

Turkey: She's just mad because I tried to conquer Southern Italy... biased bi- (None of that language here, Mister.) Oh sure! Take her side!

Egypt:... *shrugs* (Um... I guess you are okay in his book. Right?) *nods* (Cool.)

Sweden: V'ry str'nge. But I gu'ss if Finl'nd is okay with h'r, that's good.

Finland: Oh she is a very sweet girl! I was wondering if maybe she would like to have dinner with me and the Nordics one day. I'm sure they would absolutely love her company!


	3. Oneshot: Berlin x S Italy

A/N: I apologize if he seems out of character, and that this took so long. Enjoy!

Warning: Sex. Yep, sex.

The sound of a door slamming non-too-kindly echoed in the villa, followed by an irritated sigh. "Finally! I thought those annoying, potato bastards would never leave..."

"What did you say?" A young woman with blue eyes turned to stare at the man who just spoke. He had brown hair with an odd curl sticky out to the side and was about average height yet a few inches taller than herself. Normally seeing him so annoyed made her laugh a little,but him insulting her family was another story.

He turned, amber eyes flashing. "You know I don't like it when they're over here, Maxine!"

The woman, Maxine, sighed and placed down the dirty plates from the table, the scent of a well cooked dinner still lingering in the air. "It's not like they came in unannounced or anything! Besides, they are my _brothers_, and I thought it would be nice if we had a pleasant meal together so they could get to know my _boyfriend."_ She picked up the plates again and moved toward the kitchen.

The man rolled his eyes, loosened his green tie, and followed her. "Come on, it's not that big of a-"

The harsh sound of clashing dishes cut off his sentenced. "Romano! You insulted my family and complained through most of the dinner! I worked so hard tonight to make it enjoyable and you had to be such a... such a... an ass about it!" She shook her head. "It's not like I was torturing you or anything!"

"A night with those two is torture..." The man, Romano, grumbled under his breath.

She threw up her arms and stormed out of the kitchen, as if giving up. "You are unbelievable!" She yelled at him. Her feet stomped up the stone staircase and another slam of a door was heard. The house stood still in an awkward silence.

He could hear the hurt in her voice, despite how angry she sounded. He stood in the empty kitchen, grinding his teeth together. "Damn it!" He shouted at no one and ran up the stairs. He approached the door and paused. A light sobbing filtered through the wooden door, separating Romano from the one he cared for. His anger simmered down, replaced with guilt. He really did love her. They've only been together for eight months, but he knew that she was the one he wanted to be with. However, her being a German city and him being the southern half of Italy made things complicated when it came to family relations. Every time he came in contact with Germany or Prussia he couldn't control his mouth. He would say things that he knew he would regret because they hurt Maxine, but he just couldn't stand them!

Tonight he was suppose to censor himself. To prove that even though he didn't like her brothers, he would tolerate them just for a little while. It's all she asked for him to do.

And he blew it.

Romano's knuckled rapped against the door gently. "Maxine..."

"Leave me alone, Romano!" She said, her voiced muffled. "Go sleep on the couch tonight!"

His head lowered in shame. He ignored her outburst and opened the door as quietly as he could. 'Thank God she left it unlocked.' He peered inside and saw her, lying on the bed, curled up on her side facing away from him. He stepped in and noticed her freeze up for a bit. She knew he was in the room, yet didn't say anything. As he got closer to the bed, she sniffled and turned to face him.

Romano never liked to see her cry. Especially if he caused it. "Maxine."

"Go away..." She grumbled half-heartily.

He sat down on the soft bed they shared and petted her blonde locks in an attempt to comfort her; much like Spain, his former care-taker, did for him. She swatted his hand away angrily and turned so she faced away again. Romano had to hold his laugh; he did the same thing to Spain.

"Mia bella..." He started and paused. When she said nothing, he continued. "It was really stupid of me and what I did tonight. I promised to behave and... I didn't. It was so hard for me, you have no idea. But I also understand that they are your family. I really don't like them for many reasons, manly for the history we share, and I'm terrible with apologies. I get it if you won't forgive me for this shitty one." She turned to him, glaring at him. "However, seeing you so hurt breaks my heart. E questo mi fa il più grande coglione." He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Please excuse this bastardo for hurting you so much. I... I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a long time before sitting up and hugging him. "You are such a dummkopf, you know that?" She smacked his cheek lightly before kissing him. He was caught by surprise but kissed her back, threading his fingers in her hair and holding her there, his other hand snaking down along her sides and stopping at her hip. He leaned her back onto the bed and licked her lips. She opened them and their tongues met, rubbing against each other playfully until Romano's pinned her's down.

Her hands rested on his shoulders and she leaned into him. Romano broke apart the kiss, the both of them panting lightly, and kissed down to her neck. Maxine closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling of the pleasurable heat building inside her. Romano's hand moved from her hair and gently traced down her neck to her covered chest. He kneaded it gently, making a tiny moan escape from Maxine. Romano smirked and bit lightly at the curve of her neck as his hand pressed harder.

Maxine moaned again and spread her legs. The dress she wore slipped up to her thighs, giving Romano room to move between them. Maxine grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pressed against his clothed groin and whimpered at the hard feeling of his growing erection. She moved her hips up to rub against it with more force and they both moaned at the small friction.

Lust-filled eyes met as Romano sat up, still seated between those smooth legs. One hand loosened his tie as the other reached up the skirt of her dress and rubbed against her moist heat. He grinned when she moaned again. "Mia bella... pleasure yourself."

That sultry voice he only used with her made her melt. She licked her lips. Her left hand caressed her bare thighs, ghosting over to her panties. Her hand fell on top of Romano's briefly before he moved it away and she replaced his actions with her own. His grin broadened and he undressed himself as he watched Maxine fondle herself. Her other hand reached behind her neck, untying the string of fabric keeping the holster dress up. The straps came undone and soon her hand was on her breast, matching the rough movements of her fingers below. She moaned louder as she let herself get lost.

Romano was done with his shirt and kicked off his pants at this point. He watched her as she pulled down her panties and began to thrust two fingers inside of her. Their eyes were locked on each other as he took off his boxers, erect cock standing tall and proud, and began to pump himself in his hand.

"Take off your dress," he groaned, growing impatient.

Maxine whimpered as she removed her fingers and stopped groping her breasts to remove the last thing separating their bodies. It came off in a fast swoop and fell to the ground along with the rest of the clothes. "Romano..." She begged. "Please..."

He was on top of her at those words. They kissed fiercely, Romano grabbing onto her thighs to move them up onto his shoulders. They parted after what seemed like forever and stared at each other.

"Ti amo, Maxine." He whispered to her.

"Ich leibe dich, Romano."

He thrusted into her and she held onto him. No matter how many times they have done this, Maine will always be shocked at the size and girth of Romano. He relished in the feel of her wet, tight walls around. He waited a few moments, but couldn't hold out for long. His thrusts started off slow, but soon became hard and long.

"Oh... Romano...Oh~" Maxine moaned out. Every thrust was getting closer and closer to that one spot that made her see stars. "Oh, Romano!...Oh... Oh... Ah!" Romano smirked. He found it. "Ah-Romano! Oh, yes, hit that again-Ah! Yes!"

Romano held her arms down as he pounded into her tight heat on the right spot. Maxine tossed her head back and forth as she moaned, the pleasure overwhelming. "Oh, fuck yes!... Fuck yes! Oh~ Maxine!... Oh damn!" He panted in her ear as the pace was getting faster and wilder.

Maxine couldn't take it. Romano felt her walls tighten around him as she called out his name once more. The mix of her tightening and the sound of her orgasm sent him off the edge. He let go of her hands, held her hips, and pounded into her harshly before her came as well, calling out her name as well. A few lazy thrusts followed after his orgasm before he collapsed beside her.

Sweat and the afterglow of sex washed over them as they laid side by side. A few moments of silence was between the two before Romano reached over for his love, pulling Maxine to his chest in an embrace. He kissed her forehead and ran fingers through her hair. "I love you so much, Maxine. So much..."

"I love you, too..." was the sleepy reply. Romano smiled and watched as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down and deepened. He held her closer and let the sweet release of slumber take him. "Ti amo, mia bella..."


End file.
